Talk:Laughter Style
Sanji's Laugh According to this Sanji's own laugh is "Wahahahaha" but so is Spandam's. This draws me to the conclusion of 'Is Wahahaha a signiture laugh' or does Sanji even have a laugh? -- 03:40, 1 September 2008 (UTC)GeneralKingRyumma :Though its the same, it sounds different, in this case you would have to describe how it sounds in the anime. --One-Winged Hawk 07:11, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Can I arrange this list to ABC order? Now, this list is so hard to find. If there's not someone object my opinion. I'll change this list 2 days after--RobertTheodore 02:09, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :Its been done up until now as the laughs turned up I guess. One-Winged Hawk 10:17, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Didn't even notice this until now. I just did it myself. Drunk Samurai 09:06, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Fufufu outside of One Piece Here is an example of a female character outside of One Piece using this laughing style. This is the only one I can think of at the moment however I'm pretty sure there are others. As you can see from the cat lady, she is roughly in the same age group as Robin and Hancock. I'm just showing this in order to point out that this Fufufu laughing style is not a unique One Piece laughing style, but a laughing style used commonly in Anime and Manga for mature women of a certain type. Its kinda like the haughty laughs you hear from villainous women in western media only somewhat subtler. I'm just pointing this out in order to clear up any questions.Mugiwara Franky 09:12, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Robin's laughter Something from chapter 392: She initially jiggles with fufu but then instantly breaks out into ahahaha. Later on she copies Sauro's dereshishi from chapter 397 on. Don't know if you want this information here. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 21:14, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Trollface.jpg Seems Defchris is trolling this page and claiming Chapter 0 reveals Luffy's laughter style when Chapter 0 didn't even include the Straw Hats at all. SeaTerror 21:39, January 12, 2012 (UTC) You seem to have bad eyesight, or lack of sleep ST? Whatever it is, he changed Shiki's XD I guess this just fired back on you, SeaTerror. Better luck next time. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 22:39, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Luffy's new laugh? In chapter 656, right after Zoro cuts the dragon's head off, we see Luffy with a new laughter style. Should we put this in or is this a one-off?PhoenixRising101 13:10, February 8, 2012 (UTC) It was only for one time, so i'll say no.... I never even knew Luffy had a special Laughter Style... Is this after time skip? -.-' 12:29, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Necessity of Page Do we really need this page? It's not like it's a necessary list like bounties or epithet. 04:41, April 19, 2012 (UTC) This page is too awesome to delete. SeaTerror 05:56, April 19, 2012 (UTC) I think we should keep it. It's a better way of keeping track of which characters have unique laughs and what they are. 06:17, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Really? I would've thought someone could just make a workshop or something from their personal page to keep it, more or less. Well, let's see what others think. 06:29, April 19, 2012 (UTC) If there's a vote for it and people vote to delete it then I will make it one of my personal pages like I did with the other two articles I liked. SeaTerror 06:38, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Should we wait for some other people to talk about this, or should we just remove the delete tag? 03:39, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Just remove the tag. 03:42, April 20, 2012 (UTC) I think we should just leave the laughs to the personality pages of the individual characters and remove this page. I really see no point in keeping it. 04:08, April 20, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Pacifista15 and leave it to the character pages' personality sections. Listing them all is unnecessary. Plus, some of the laughter styles aren't really "unique". For instance, as Mugiwara Franky pointed out above, "Fufufu" is commonly used in anime and manga for mature women of a certain type. Mihawk's "Kukuku" is supposed to denote chuckling. This sight has a few other laughs among tons of other Japanese onomatopoeia. Can we really consider such to be "unique" when it's common outside (& sometimes inside) of One Piece? :海賊-姫 08:45, April 20, 2012 (UTC) The page is fine how it is. There's no need at all to delete it. SeaTerror 09:12, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Ok, so it needs a little cleaning up. Easy enough. No need to delete it over a few misplaced laughs. 16:30, April 20, 2012 (UTC) I know it's a little misplaced and such, but the question is its necessity, do we really need a list? I know it's interesting trivia information, but just asking the significance. 03:17, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I like the idea of having it because it reminds me of how awesome some laughs are, but then again these laughs are actually not quite that unique and only a few are really that memorable. And it seems the laughs that are not unique are the memorable ones, so this page is just unnecessary. I guess I would vote to delete it, because I honestly can't think of a good reason to keep it. Though part of me does want to keep it, I still say delete. 05:46, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I think we're equal in both ways. Should we start a vote soon? 06:02, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I'll go ahead and start one. (If that's alright. I know I'm not admin, but I've start a poll before and nobody said anything against it.) I don't know if I'm qualified to choose a deadline, my choice would be 1 or 2 weeks, but I'll let you decide on that. 07:27, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Please someone add a deadline for this poll. Poll Well, simple enough. Vote to keep it, or delete it. And whenever the poll ends I'll leave to a higher power, but I think God has more important things to do so I give permission to the admins. 07:31, April 21, 2012 (UTC) You need to have at least 300 edits and also need to be active on this wiki for at least 3 months. The poll will end on May 2 12:00 (UTC) Keep it # SeaTerror 07:48, April 21, 2012 (UTC) (moving it to other articles will just wind up cluttering them. Plus this page is awesome and shows something unique about One Piece.) # 08:08, April 21, 2012 (UTC) # 09:09, April 21, 2012 (UTC) # 09:38, April 21, 2012 (UTC) # 09:49, April 21, 2012 (UTC) # # 20:16, April 21, 2012 (UTC) # 20:20, April 21, 2012 (UTC) # (onepiecenation)OnePieceNation 23:33, April 21, 2012 (UTC) # # 03:55, April 22, 2012 (UTC) # Klobis 04:52, April 22, 2012 (UTC) # Rayleigh92 12:45, April 22, 2012 (UTC) # 16:08, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Trust me, with this page this wiki is even more informative. # 21:33, April 22, 2012 (UTC) # 20% cooler 02:41, April 24, 2012 (UTC) # 22:10, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Delete it # (as long as there will be a subsection in the personality section to present the laughter) # 03:51, April 22, 2012 (UTC) # 04:26, April 22, 2012 (UTC) (All of this information is somewhere else already.) Poll is over, the page remains.